ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Maltruant (TNO)
Maltruant was a rogue Chronosapien. He was also the mastermind behind the Time War. Appearance Maltruant had the appearance of a Chronosapien. His body was black, the glass on his chest was red, and his hands had large, red cannons. He had metallic eyebrows, red eyes, and his mouth was a red grillplate. Personality Maltruant was extremely power hungry and desired nothing but to rule time itself. He liked to tamper with the fabric of time and brags about it. He was also highly sadistic and cruel; displaying a tendency to brutally toy with his opponents in battle. He was shown to use his time to turn their own attacks on them and to increase the odds in his favor, with a malicious creativity; and once he no longer needed Dr. Psychobos, Maltruant intended to twist Psychobos' promised payment on him for no reason, by attempting to permanently regress Psycobos' age to that of an infant as "the ultimate treasure" of "eternal youth." Maltruant could grow very arrogant and cocky in battle when he's confident that his victory is at hand and all but secured, although he admitted to himself that he has a big mouth when he finds that he's gloated too soon. Maltruant is so egomanical that when he met the Contemelia (who are always visualized as who or what holds the most influence over one's heart), he saw them as alternate versions of himself, showing how big his ego had been and how he thought only of himself. In his plans and schemes, Maltruant often partially relies on henchmen, in the form of recruits, agents, partnerships, mercenaries and his army in order to help him advance on to the next stage of his plan and get closer to his endgame. He disapproved of and openly berates failure or incompetence from his aforementioned henchmen, and he has a nasty habit of double-crossing and abandoning his allies the moment they have served their purpose and ceased to be of further use to him. and Abilities Like Clockwork, Maltruant was able to manipulate time, halting it, slowing it down or speeding it up. By rapidly shifting through time, Maltruant can appear to be in multiple places at once. Maltruant's were shown to be considerably greater than Clockwork's, even while Clockwork was merged with Upgrade (TNO)\Techno-Bubble, Maltruant was able to overpower Clockwork during a time blast clash. Maltruant can stop time for an individual. Maltruant was able to dowse and locate the Dwarf Star with his mind. Maltruant was an expert on alternate dimensions, as shown when he recognized Ben 23 as being from Dimension 23 without any prior introduction. Even without his time , Maltruant has above human strength and durability, which allowed him to easily overpower and leave Rook with a bruised face while thrashing and manhandling him. Weaknesses Maltruant's time wouldn't work in places where there is no time, such as before the beginning of the universe or in a timeless void. Maltruant's dowsing could have been sensed by Anodites. While he was very physically powerful compared to species such as humans and Revonnahganders, he is still physically weaker than other species. Category:Deceased Villians Category:Villains Category:Destroyed Category:Chronosapiens Category:Time Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101